Layers of Trust
by madparty99
Summary: "That didn't stop her, only when she found free time being forced upon her- turns out she can only work so many hours before she must have a day off- that she did miss the warmth, comfort, and companionship that came with her ex-husband. Often in these times she sought out the company of the only person she learned she could trust."


After some discussion with my friend April, I have written this. It will be multi chaptered (I know I have others that need to be updated... Sorry!) and I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be rated M!

I don't own anything!

Oh! Please! (PLEASE!) review!

"You didn't close the door  
Left a crack open  
I couldn't ignore the faint possibility  
Of having hope in this insanity  
That we still could be  
But we're stuck floating in between"

-Reflections.

Through the past couple few years, and countless number if blacklisters captured or killed on sight, Elizabeth Keen evolved, transforming from the girl who wanted the perfect family and a white picket fence to go with her basic 9-to-5 FBI desk job, into the self proclaimed bitch who would kill without regret. She hardened her feelings until she was nothing but a shell of her previous form.

That didn't stop her, only when she found free time being forced upon her- turns out she can only work so many hours before she must have a day off- that she did miss the warmth, comfort, and companionship that came with her ex-husband. Often in these times she sought out the company of the only person she learned she could trust.

The first time she found herself standing outside his door, she was a mess. Tendrils of hair falling out of her short ponytail, mascara smudges around her reddened and watery eyes, and her fingers rubbing harshly against the scarred and calloused skin of her wrist. Confused by her unexpected appearance at the current safe house, Raymond ushered her in quickly and offered to take her coat as he lead her into sitting room.

The large dark grey stone fireplace had a large log emitting warmth and ambient light into the small but cozy sitting room. The couch wasn't much just a small brown leather love seat with soft burgundy pillows, matching the lamp shade upon the right side arm table, which was a dark stained old record cabinet matching the darker theme of the room.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled whispering the words in a light raspy voice then running the back of her hand rather unladylike along the bottom of her nose. Raymond grabbed her wrist of the unused hand, pulling her into him.

Instantly out of shock Elizabeth stiffened in his arms though not quite pulling away from him. Sensing her discomfort, however, not wanting to release her, Raymond lighten his hold on her giving her time to respond to his touch.

Over the course of the next few weeks she gradually started appearing at his door more and more frequently, until he knew exactly when she was at the door before she even knocked. Their relationship was at a plateau, both knowing it could further grow into a large mountain, but neither wanting to admit those feelings existed.

The events that occurred over the course of their nights spent together stayed consistently the same over the months. She arrives at his house a half hour after whenever they get away from work, he takes her coat and leads her into whatever living space the current safe house has. They go through their pleasantries- the hellos, the how are you's and Elizabeth's customary "I saw you only a half hour ago". Raymond asks her if she wants tea, to which he has a glass of whiskey, or if she wants wine, and in that case he would share the bottle with her. After that together their activities are generally reading, together or separately, or playing a game of chess. During which neither party is really focusing on the moves they are making but rather the flowing and jovial conversation.

Elizabeth found that the less and less she focused on his hand motions to go along with the never ending amount of anecdotes and the more she focused on his eyes the clearer she understood not only the story but him as a person. Raymond learned that she flustered easy under his intense and praising, passionate gaze, especially when inquiring little personal facts about her- her favorite book, author, what she does when she has her days off, what her nightly routine was... He remembers her reaction quite well to that question...

"So," He causally gestured to her that it was her turn.

"Oh!" She quickly moved her pawn, continuing on with their game.

"So, tell me Lizzie..." He stared at the board for a moment deciding on how to go about his next move. "What's your nightly routine?"

She instantly flushed as if she was keeping a secret and then blushed scarlet after realizing he was now looking at her and not the chess pieces. "I don't know... Brush my teeth, wash my face... Normal things."

He picked up his rook and moved it, "What else?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but shiver at his voice, he knocked it down a tone making it sound lower than normal. "Then I go to bed."

His intensity burning green eyes stared deep into hers, eliciting a uncomfortable shift from Elizabeth and her hand grabbed the other to start stroking her security blanket- her scar.

"What do you wear to bed?" His voice got impossibly lower and huskier.

"Nothing." She breathed barely more than a whisper.

It was from this encounter he knew her feelings for him were those of romance, and these small actions unconsciously on her part was what pushed him to finally make his move on her.

"Hello Lizzie!" Raymond opened the large red painted front door with a stained glass abstract window set in it's frame of a new safe house.

"Does this one have a fireplace?" She whispered, in contrast to his loud and confident greeting.

Instead of answering her, he pulled her into the house and lead her down a hallway, into the open door on the left side exposing the large library. "Would you expect anything less?"

"This might be my favorite." Elizabeth said in awe of the room.

"I knew you would enjoy this room. Part of my reason for buying the house." He said nonchalantly, like every person just buys a house when the feel like it. "Tea?"

"Wine. It was a long day." She instantly responded. The shootout today, with no.50 on the list, who Elizabeth had mentally nicknamed Ghost Girl as to the fact that every time the team believed they found her she vanished, had lasted longer than anyone expected. "Do you have any white?"

"Yes, I do. I had a feeling you were only drinking red because that's mainly what I keep around but I grabbed a bottle of the white... For you." His voice lowered on the concluding part of his explanation, and Elizabeth couldn't fight the urge to blush and fidget as a chill ran down her spine.

"I have a proposal for you..." Raymond said handing her the crystal wine glass before lowering himself down beside her. Sitting close, closer than usual, but not feeling uncomfortable because it was another love seat much like the other house only not made of leather.

Hesitating before the glass could reach her lips fully, "Oh?"

"Yes." He took the glass out of her hand after she had taken a sip and places both of their glasses on the coffee table before them and then shifted to make eye contact with her. Never one to disappoint, even if it was not on her purposely doing it, she blushed under his passionate green-eyed gaze. "I have reason to believe that you reciprocate my romantic feelings to you."

As if on cue her mouth popped open in shock at his blatant admission. After opening and closing repeatedly trying to will the words to come out they did although with some difficulty, "... Umm... Uh... Yes... I guess... You have feelings for me?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, although if it was in her dream she like to believe he would have been more hearts and flowers about the whole thing but... Maybe after Tom her sense of romance was lacking.

"So, if you would like to have a romantic relationship with me I have a few, very minor terms. You are mine. In every way. Body, soul, everything. I do this all the way or nothing, not even continuing the list. It would be too much to offer myself and know you didn't want me. And you must keep an open mind."

"What the hell are you asking me to do, Red? If this is you asking me to be your girlfriend then you sure as hell have an odd way of doing it." She snapped floored at his audacity to ask her out in such an unromantic fashion.

"Well, Lizzie, yes. I am asking you to be my 'girlfriend' however it is also important to know before just jumping into things that I have particular ways I like to do things." Raymond hinted, hoping that she would be able to infer, using her profiling skills, what exactly he was talking about.

Not picking up on what he was saying she continued on her own tangent, "Red, I accept your rules or terms or whatever they are exactly, but you have seemed to miss one very important thing that may change my decision." Elizabeth slid closer to him, her voice slowly dipping into her lower register.

He, being as beguiled by her as he was, leaned forward towards her as well. It didn't go unnoticed when her breath hitched when his face was millimeters away, or her hand opening and closing from the inability to stroke the scar. "And what would that be" he breathed, and with his close proximity his warmed air spread across her skin leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

Her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips, licking her lips as she did this, hopeful that his eyes would follow the movement." You haven't kissed me yet." Elizabeth's voice low and husky and it turned him on even more than he thought possible.

"You can't leave me after this. We kiss now it's like your signing a contract. If you go right now, I promise we can resume the list, no strings attached. Do you still want me to kiss you?"

"Yes! God yes!" She grabbed onto the back of his neck and crashed her lips roughly to his, moaning at the contact. He moved against her lips and took over dominance without much of a fight from Elizabeth, fisting clumps of her hair to pull her tighter to him.

After a few more moments he pulled away, "Lizzie, I have to show you something."

"Your scars? I already know about them."

"No Lizzie. Come." Extending his right hand to lead her down the hall.

"I want to." She joked, but grabbed his offered hand. She noticed the slight whisper of a smirk playing at the corners of his kiss swollen lips and realized hers must look the same.

"Now, you have already agreed, but... I was a but hasty in my... Well let me show you and you can decide for yourself." He pushed open the door and signaled for her to enter first. Elizabeth was greeted with a dark gray painted room, a king-sized black stained wood four poster bed, and a plush black and gray rug. There was also a desk, and chair in the corner, same stain as the bed, along with a large chest, placed across the room in the corresponding corner from the desk.

"Bedroom?"

He released a chuckle, "No, not exactly." Raymond took a deep breath, "Lizzie, I'm a dominant..." She whipped around to look at him. "I want you to be my submissive."

Elizabeth couldn't believe it, she always had a feeling he was kinky but this, this took the cake. "This is..." She turned away from him and further into the room. "Shit!" She muttered under her breath.

"Lizzie, sweetheart, I know this is a lot but I think we can make this work." Tentatively Raymond reached out to run his finger tips along the juncture if her neck and shoulder.

"I am not submissive. When the hell have I ever given you an inkling that I could be a submissive." Liz turned back around.

"You haven't, and I don't want you to be with everything, in fact I want to use this to fine tune your skills. But I only want you submissive in bed. Whenever you do something I don't like I'll make a note of it and we'll do something in her to end it, like stopping the obsessive rubbing of your scar."

"Are you going to hurt me?" Liz said nervously. The idea of him having complete control over her was terrifying. She always had the thought that she would be the one calling the shots, not him.

"Good heavens no! There is a fine line of pain and pleasure, and I like to use that. I think once you have had a taste of it you'll never want to go back to the plain old ways. Now, shall we see if you could be a little submissive now?" He ran his middle finger along the low v-neck collar of her blouse, eliciting a low moan that Elizabeth couldn't keep in.

"No, not yet." She backed away from him, running her hand through her hair, it was so much to take in all at once. "What about these past few months, you don't want that anymore?"

Raymond sighed, "I still want that. I want a normal relationship with you. I only want a submissive in bed, everything else will be normal relationship stuff- dinners and talking and we can continue the chess and reading if you want. And I know that you are a cuddler." A smile caressed his lips at the memory of her falling asleep on his shoulder and within her dream state her arm wrapped around his midriff.

"And... If I cross some line you are going to punish me for it?"

"I will always explain what you did and I will always be reasonable." Raymond walked directly in front of her, and boldly placed his lips against hers working them even though she hadn't responded.

"Say yes." He murmured against her soft pink lips.

"Nothing crazy, at least not yet." Elizabeth breathed, resting her forehead against his. "This is so messed up."

"I'm so glad you said yes." His warm hand found their way under her shirt. Burning her skin with the heat they are emitting, and tightly holding her up against his hardening erection.

"Where do we start."

"Well, first I'm going to start by taking your clothes off." He pulled back and away from her abruptly to dim the lights the sauntered seductively back in front of her. Wrapping his fingers around the bottom hem of her blouse, slowly pulling the material up her body trailing his pinkies along her skin. When it was off of her torso, revealing her black lacy bra, he quickly cast it to the floor beside them then bringing his lower to reach hers, softly. Pulling away much too quickly for her liking but trying to fall gracefully into her submission position Elizabeth attempted to hold back her whimper of disappointment. However despite her attempt she failed... Miserably. Eliciting a chuckle from Raymond as his lips burned a fiery path from her cheek bone to her ear and then continuing down her neck. Nipping, sucking and kissing the soft flesh as he moved downward. Stopping at the hollow of her neck he spent time lightly marking her there and along her clavicles.

Elizabeth, most definitely not submissive type was having trouble not taking over and taking matters in her own hands, literally and figuratively. Tom had never been the dominant type, at least with her, so she had only really had experience with leading the horizontal tango. Finally sensation overcame her brain's power to think clearly and she moaned, "please."

"Only because I know from those secret cameras that you are quite a minx in bed, I'll take pity on you this one time." Deftly using one hand, he unhooked her bra and pulled it down her long lean arms, then in a swift movement he removed her pants and panties casting them to the side along with her discarded shirt. "Go lay down in the middle of the bed."

She walked over, realizing that she was naked and he was still wearing everything down to the fedora sitting a top his head, suddenly feeling self conscious she flushed down her exposed chest. Her skin everywhere on fire but in contrast covered in goosebumps.

The bed had only a deep burgundy bottom sheet covering the large firm mattress, with a large body pillow along the top in the same color of the sheet. Laying down she closed her eyes and slightly crossed her legs, rubbing her thighs together in desperate need for friction. Her breath erratic and heavy, she tried to steady herself before he came back over but was startled by a hand at her knee prying her legs apart.

Raymond settled in between her long legs he gazed down his nose at her, "god, Lizzie, you are so beautiful." Clasping her left wrist he knotted a gray strip of fabric around her wrist and then around the bed post before repeating his actions with the right wrist. Removing his tie, Elizabeth watched with heavy lidded eyes with deep interest. "I'm going to blindfold you. If it becomes to much I want you to say so, understand me sweetheart?"

She nodded frantically. Raymond brought the tie behind her head and knotted it tight enough to stay on, but loose enough to come off without difficulty. He sat back on his heels, thinking to himself about how many times he imagined her like this, how many dreams he had making her come like this...

Elizabeth cut off his inner thoughts with her breathy and heady voice, cutting through the passionate static rushing between them, "What are you waiting for?"


End file.
